Around Cabins
by randomtuna13
Summary: Cinta itu banyak bentuknya, mungkin di sekitar Kabin Perkemahan Blasteran bentuknya sedikit berbeda. / kumpulan drabbles / Untuk Festival Fandom Barat
**Around Cabins**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, (TOA,) and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#FestivalFandomBarat2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **1\. "Wake up."**

Bagaimana rasanya dibangunkan oleh sentuhan lembut seorang Ibu? Nico di Angelo tidak pernah membayangkannya. Ia berhenti membayangkan sang Ibu menggoyangkan bahu Nico dengan lembut dan berbisik dengan penuh kasih, "Bangun, sayang."

Harapan itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap Bianca akan melakukan hal itu saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Ia tidak sanggup memaksa Bianca membangunkan di pagi hari dengan sentuhan yang Nico inginkan. Nico tidak seegois itu.

Ia ingin bahwa orang yang membangunkan di pagi hari, memiliki kesempatan untuk mengamati wajahnya dan bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki Nico. Nico samasekali tidak berharap Ibunya atau Bianca melakukan itu, ketika keduanya masih bersama dirinya. Nico sadar bahwa ia sudah bahagia bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan sang Ibu. Bisa saling menatap dengan sang kakak. Ia sudah bahagia.

Meskipun begitu, keinginan sederhana itu belumlah sepenuhnya memudar. Nico masih mengharapkan sentuhan lembut yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Bangun, Nico." Suara itu menembus gendang telinga Nico. Membuat sinapsis otaknya saling terhubung itu mengirimkan informasi yang selama ini dinantinya. Sentuhan di bahunya mengkonfirmasi data yang didapat otaknya.

Seseorang membangunkan Nico.

Kelopak mata Nico bergetar. Ia mengenali suaranya. Hazel Levesque.

"Ya, aku bangun." Nico membuka mata. Nico tidak akan meminta lebih. Ia bahagia memiliki saudari seperti Hazel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. "Baked or Fried?"**

Jam Makan!

Argh—Drew Tanaka benci jam makan. Kapanpun itu, entah sarapan, makan siang, atau makan malam. Ia benci suara piring berdentang beradu dengan garpu dan sendok. Atau orang-orang yang meminta tambah. Orang-orang yang memuji betapa lezat daging panggangnya. Atau yang memuji biskuit tumbuk siram madunya. Demi Aphrodite yang kecantikannya menurun, Drew ngeri.

Aroma itu menyeruak, memaksa masuk ke indra penciumannya. Drew mengernyitkan hidung. _Ew!_

Bagaimana bisa mereka makan begitu banyak makanan tanpa merasa takut akan lemak-lemaknya? Dan karbohidrat yang berlebih? Atau seberapa banyak kalori yang harus dibakar jika semua sajian itu akhirnya turun ke lambung dan diproses? Ya ampun, pasti hanya Drew dan segelintir pekemah dari kabin Aphrodite saja yang memiliki akal sehat.

Kini ada aroma lain yang mencoba menginvasi hidungnya. Dulu, Drew sangat suka bau ini. Tapi, ia memutuskan sejak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Gadis Aphrodite Percontohan, ia berhenti menghirup aroma ini. Menyiksa memang, tapi ia akan lebih tersiksa jika tahu bahwa ia tidak akan tampak sempurna sebagaimana anak Aphrodite yang seharusnya. Ibunya adalah Dewi Kecantikan Yang Sempurna. Putrinya harus memancarkan aura yang sama.

"Roti bagel, Drew?"

Drew melirik ke samping dan melihat Piper McLean mengulurkan sepiring roti yang sangat ia sukai. Drew memaksakan diri memasang wajah pongah, melawan keinginannya menyambar piring itu.

"Oh.. aku tidak makan makanan yang digoreng, McLean," katanya. Ia melirik piringnya yang hanya berisi roti gandum kering dan sebuah apel yang dipotong dua. "Sebagai anak Aphrodite, seharusnya kau tahu 'kan kita harus selalu sehat dan tampil sempurna?"

Piper memandang Drew dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum ia menyodorkan piring bagel itu. Lebih dekat ke area penciuman Drew.

"Oh, tapi roti bagel tidak digoreng. Roti ini dipanggang. Dan lagipula, roti ini roti organik. Sehat bukan berarti kau harus menahan nafsu untuk makan yang enak-enak, Drew."

Drew memandang Piper dengan kaget. "Roti bagel tidak digoreng?"

"Oh, ya," Piper menggigit sepotong dengan dramatis. "Kupikir kau harus berhenti mendengarkan Leo dengan segala macam omongnya."

Pipi Drew bersemu merah, tapi ia lalu tersenyum dan memindahkan seluruh roti bagel itu ke piringnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. "How about making us one?"**

Clarisse La Rue tidak biasanya mengatai sesama pekemah Ares, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar idiot, hingga dirinya yakin bahwa Ares sendiri akan mengatainya jika bisa.

"Demi Babi Ares, apa yang kau lakukan, Sherman?!"

Ia menatap seorang pekemah yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan mematikan. Sherman Yang tidak tampak ketakutan. Mungkin itulah kelemahan pekemah Ares. Mereka sulit ditakuti, bahkan oleh Kepala Konselor mereka sendiri.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Ayah butuh sedikit kuil persembahan, Clarisse," kata Sherman dengan santai. "Kau harus liat kuil Mars di Camp Jupiter! Rasanya kita kok seperti kurang menghargai Ayah."

Jika saja hal ini tidak terjadi pada kabin Ares, mungkin Clarisse akan dengan sukarela tertawa dengannya. Tapi, kadar humor Clarisse sedang turun drastis. Ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

"DASAR KAU IDIOT! KAU PIKIR ARES AKAN SUKA DENGAN PATUNG DIRINYA YANG KAU BUAT DENGAN STOK SENJATA KITA?! DAN APA ITU TOMBAK LISTRIKKU?!"

Semua orang agaknya mulai menyadari keadaan yang memanas. Separuh saudara Clarisse menahannya untuk menyerang Sherman Yang. Sherman melotot menatap Kepala Konselornya seolah menantang gadis itu. Pekemah-pekemah lain menggiring Sherman ke area yang aman, sementara anak-anak Ares memberesi hasil karya tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku membuat itu lama sekali!" Sherman berteriak dengan marah. Ia mencoba merangsek maju, menghentikan saudara-saudaranya sendiri. Tapi, sebagian pekemah mengelilinginya, mencegahnya agar tidak kembali ke kabinnya sendiri dan membuat Perang Dunia.

"Sherman, Clarisse Kepala Konselormu," kata Annabeth Chase dengan nada lelah. "Seharusnya kau minta izinnya sebelum menggunakan benda-benda saudaramu."

"Jika kau kurang kerjaan, kau bisa membantu kabinku membuat taman baru." Miranda Gardiner angkat bicara. "Aku lumayan kagum dengan hasil karyamu."

Pipi Sherman menghangat. Ia tidak pernah dipuji sebelumnya. Apalagi dipuji oleh gadis cantik seperti Miranda.

"Tapi, kami tidak punya senjata, apalagi tombak listrik." Miranda tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Apa kau keberatan dengan alat-alat kebun?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **4\. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"**

Travis dan Connor Stoll dengan tatapan kagum saat para pekemah dari Kabin Hecate menceritakan kisah itu kepada mereka.

"Aku kadang bersumpah, apa J.K. Rowling itu sesungguhnya bagian keluarga Hecate!" Lou Ellen dengan bersemangat mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Segala hal tentang sihir itu! Maksudku, para Dewa-Dewi pasti pernah ke Inggris 'kan?"

"Dan kau bilang apa tadi, Lou? Kami ada di buku?" Travis mencoba mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi.

Lou Ellen mengangguk dengan lebih serius. "Ya! Fred dan George Weasley mirip sekali dengan kalian! Meskipun mereka kembar, dan kalian tidak, sih."

Connor mempermainkan bandana berwarna ungu yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di tangannya. "Mereka suka lelucon?"

" _The Kings of Pranks!_ " kata Lou. "Apa kalian yakin, kalian tidak kenal seseorang di Inggris?"

Travis dan Connor saling berpandangan. "Lumayan yakin, sih."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Lagipula Fred dan George 'kan penyihir. Mereka pasti anak Hecate." Lou mendengus lalu meninggalkan kakak-beradik Stoll itu. Mereka masih mendengarnya bergumam soal _muggles_ dan _obliviate_ , walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan, Connor?" Travis menyeringai pada adiknya. Connor mengedip kaget.

"Kau juga?"

Travis menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kita memang kakak-beradik paling klop di seluruh dunia ini. Ayo buktikan pada semua orang."

Makan malam berlangsung meriah seperti biasa. Tidak ada satupun pekemah yang menyadari bahwa Stoll bersaudara tidak tampak di manapun. Kabin Hermes bahkan tidak tampak panik. Segalanya berlangsung dengan lancar sampai semua pekemah selesai memberikan persembahan kepada orangtua Dewa mereka.

"JEDUAAAR!"

Semua pekemah terlonjak kaget. Mereka saling melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya darimana suara ledakan itu berasal. Semua Kepala Konselor berdiri dengan protektif. Chiron bersiaga. Pak D mengisi menggoyangkan kaleng _coke_ -nya.

"George, kukira kita sudah terlalu tua untuk pendidikan penuh waktu," teriak Travis sudah berada di atas pohon pinus. Semua orang menengadah penasaran.

Lou Ellen terduduk tegak di tempatnya. Anak-anak Hecate lainnya tidak memperhatikan Kepala Konselornya itu.

"Yeah, aku sendiri merasa begitu, Fred." Connor membalas dari pohon yang ada di seberangnya.

Travis sempat melirik para penontonnya dengan geli. "Waktunya menguji bakat kita di dunia nyata, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja." Connor menyeringai. Ia dan Travis saling memandang sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Accio sapu!"

Di bawah, semua pekemah memandang Pak D yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Chiron memandang putus asa semua kepada semua orang. Dengan lelah, ia berkata, "Ayo, siapa _lagi_ yang memberi anak Hermes buku Harry Potter?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. "In Your Dream!"**

Clovis tidak pernah pernah tahan bangun lebih dari lima menit. Ia punya hubungan spesial dengan bantal dan selimut bulu angsanya di Kabin 15. Itulah kenapa ia terus harus diketuk kepalanya setiap lima menit sekali oleh Butch, dari Kabin iris. Dan itu cukup membuatnya membuka mata, karena demi Lethe yang suci, tangan sebesar itu seharusnya tidak dimiliki anak Dewi Iris.

"Clovis!"

Butch mendesis. Clovis terbangun lagi.

"Iya, aku bangun, Butch," katanya sambil menguap.

"Tidak ada orang yang mendengkur saat bangun, Clovis," kata Butch. "Dan lihat, para Pemburu Artemis sudah datang."

Clovis menyipit melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis dengan jaket perak berbulu berjalan ke tengah forum. Chiron menyambut mereka. Pak D duduk dengan malas dengan dua kaleng _coke_ di masing-masing tangannya. Clovis tidak pernah mengikuti upacara penyambutan Pemburu Artemis. Konyol sekali rasanya, menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurnya untuk memberi ucapan selamat datang, pada segerombolan gadis anti-pria.

Ia sudah hampir terlelap lagi, saat ia melihat sosok terdepan di barisan gadis-gadis itu. Gadis itu berambut hitam pendek dengan sedikit _highlight_ biru itu memiliki tubuh mungil tapi tampak lentur dan kuat. Di dahinya ada tanda bulat sabit, yang diasumsikan Clovis sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah pemimpin para Pemburu. Tanda sabit itu mengingatkan pada mimpinya, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mimpi yang melibatkan Apollo dan satu truk DVD. Aneh.

"Apa itu _Sailor Moon_?" Clovis menunjuk sosok yang menarik perhatiaanya. Butch agak kaget juga, karena ia melewatkan waktu menggetok kepala si putra Hypnos.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi jangan tunjuk-tunjuk gadis itu. Dia Thalia Grace, Ketua Pemburu Artemis."

 _Thalia Grace._ Nama itu berdenting di kepala Clovis. Gadis itu kelihatannya berbahaya. Bukan tipenya samasekali. Tapi, mata Clovis tidak dapat teralihkan dari sosoknya.

Dan seolah merasa diperhatikan, Thalia menoleh. Ia menatap tajam tepat pada Clovis. Clovis tersenyum bodoh. Butch menyodok rusuknya, saat ia mulai mengedipkan mata menggoda.

"Apa kau tidur lagi, Clovis?" Butch mendesis padanya. "Karena bunuh diri namanya jika kau naksir Thalia."

"Kenapa?" Clovis bertanya setengah sadar. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Butch memerah.

"Pokoknya, jangan goda dia dunia nyata. Goda dia saja, di dalam mimpimu, " ia berkata pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Mendadak kepikiran bikin drabbles soal para pekemah yang agak _under-rated_ di serialnya Rick. Excluded Nico, karena dia dapat _spotlight_ di seri HOO. Tapi, gak papa deh.

Untuk yang bingung sama konsep kumpulan drabbles ini, maka konsepnya adalah _Selalu Ada Cinta di sekitar Kabin-Kabin_. /demiapagajebanget

Yang pertama, itu soal cinta ke saudara.

Yang kedua, itu soal cinta ke musuh.

Yang ketiga, itu soal cinta dan pendekatan. (Btw, Sherman Yang ini muncul di Trials of Apollo, so there is his first appeareance.)

Yang keempat, itu soal cinta dan tawa.

Yang kelima, itu soal cinta yang berbahaya(?) wkwk, demi apa ya, saya nulis ini terinspirasi dari pair Leancanya Akarry. XD

Maafkeun kalo agak nggak sesuai. /pundung

I've tried my best to keep being productive. Dan mencoba buat nulis yang panjangan, tapi belum bisa. /nangisdarah

Btw, some supports here? '-')/


End file.
